Label paper having labels with an adhesive surface affixed to a continuous release paper liner is conventionally used to produce adhesive labels. However, because the liner portion of label paper with a liner backing becomes waste, so-called linerless label stock that does not use a liner that is then thrown away is now also available. A printer that produces linerless label paper is taught in PTL 1, and this printer is configured to produce adhesive labels by printing on the front side of label paper that was previously coated with adhesive on the back side and then cutting the printed portion.
Another type of linerless label paper is coated on the back side with a heat-sensitive adhesive layer that becomes adhesive when activated by heat. PTL 2 teaches a printer that prints on this type of heat-activated label paper (delayed-tack paper), and applies heat with a heater to activate the adhesive after cutting the paper with an automatic cutter.